Kyle Clarkson (Phase II)
(2270-present) | rank = (2270-Present) | status = Alive | father = Adam Clarkson | mother = Dana Clarkson | siblings = Peter Clarkson Ronald Clarkson | marital = Single | spouse = N/A | children = N/A | relative = | image2 = | caption2 = }} Lieutenant Commander Kyle Ronson Clarkson is a Human male who lives in the 23rd century, and did serve the Federation Starfleet, and he was dishonorably discharged for an incident that wasn't his fault and he's currently serving on board the ECS Jamestown as the chief engineer, then a year later he was reinstated into Starfleet and he's assigned to the under the command of Captain Marcia Taylor (Star Trek: Four Years War) Personnel File Biography Early life Kyle Clarkson was born on 2220, on the Colony of Archanis IV to a farming family where he was raised to be a farm hand but he felt like his skills could be used for something bigger then what he's doing with his life. At the age of 17 he got a job at a Engineering mechanic shop where he got to do what he wanted to always do and that's be an engineer he got to fix a lot of broken engines and injectors, then during a slow day he met a Starfleet Officer Lieutenant Harrison. Who came into the shop with a broken down shuttle with a plasma injector damaged and young Kyle fixed the problem and Harrison looked at him with a surprised look and stated that he should apply for Starfleet put further his Engineering skills. Starfleet Career Starfleet Academy At Starfleet Academy a young Cadet Clarkson was heading to class when he was being bugged about being along the Klingon Border, when a second year cadet by the name of John Martin came to his aide and told the other upper classmen to bug off and he and Kyle became good friends from them on and helped each other with their classes and simulation tests. Axanar Shipyards Starfleet Corps of Engineers After serving on board the Intrepid Lieutenant Clarkson worked with Starfleet Corps of Engineering, while working on a new project that could help the Andorians on one of their colony worlds there was an accident. Kyle attempted to save the people of the colony but the overload was too far into it and he and his team were forced to beam back to the as the planet blows up into a thousand pieces. Later at Starfleet Command he was charged with neglect and was dishonorably discharged from Starfleet and he hated his friend John Martin for not backing him up when he knew that it wasn't his fault. ECS Fortunate Soon afterwards, falling "off the wagon" hard and staying there for a long time, he currently services onboard the Earth Cargo vessel ECS Fortunate as chief engineer. And is doing great in his work not having to wear a Starfleet uniform but unknown to him his best friend has been watching him from time to time. During one cargo run the Fortunate stopped at Starbase six for resupplying and R&R and Kyle ran into John at one of the bars, as Kyle still hates him for not being there as his best friend. USS Enterprise Personal History Starfleet Service Record Trivia Notes Background Information Category:Humans Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Starfleet engineers Category:Starfleet chief engineers Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel